To improve performance, a processing system may have the ability to execute more than one thread. For example, a processing system may have the ability to execute a thread until one or more events occur, for example, being forced into a stall mode while waiting for data, and to then begin executing another thread.
In one multithreading processing system, an execution unit has multiple channels, two or more of which each have the ability to execute two or more threads.
Notwithstanding the current state of multithreading systems, further methods and apparatus for use in generating and/or executing threads in a multithreading system are desired.